The present invention relates to a so-called "circulation type" bill receiving and dispensing machine for containing received bills and dispensing bills, and more particularly to a bill containing box apparatus used in the bill receiving and dispensing machine having a dispensation bill containing box mounted on the front of the machine body in an inclined condition for improving the handling of bills contained within the machine body.
In general, the circulation type bill receiving and dispensing machine is required to efficiently carry out the bill receiving and dispensing operations and to improve the handling of bills contained within the machine body.
For example, such a circulation type bill receiving and dispensing machine is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No.059492/1985. The bill receiving and dispensing machine of this prior art is provided with a front door and a horizontally drawable bill containing box positioned behind the front door to improve the handling of bills. However, in the bill receiving and dispensing machine of the prior art, since the bill containing box of the drawer type must be fully drawn out from the machine body each time the machine is charged with bills or to remove accumulated bills at the start and finish of work each day, with additional bill charging operations during working hours, the work efficiency is markedly lowered.